A Fated Love
by YunaRikkuFan
Summary: A romance between Sun Ce and Da Qiao,But will their romance continue? or will another man steal her heart?
1. First Sight

A Fated Love

Chapter One: First sight

Da Qiao paced from room to room, her sister Xiao Qiao looked at her with a feeling of uneasiness.

"Please stop pacing Da, watching you is making me feel dizzy."

Da Qiao slowly came to a halt as she looked to her sister head bowed she sighed, and then sat on the chair by the window.

Xiao continued to look at her sister already sensing that she was nervous.

Da Qiao looked out the window of the small house that they both lived in.

Da Qiao then said "Xiao I guess you already sense the feelings of nervousness within me" She then turned her head towards Xiao Qiao as she nodded.

Da Qiao then continued "Well Xiao what if the man I am to marry does not see me fit to be his wife? What if I am not beautiful in his eyes?What if I......"

Not given a chance to finish the sentence as Xiao Qiao quickly approached her," Da don't worry, He will think you beautiful the whole of Wu thinks you of great beauty. You should accept that fact"

Da Qiao smiled "Yes I think you're right, I notice you have no trouble proclaiming your own beauty." Da Qiao and Xiao giggled

Xiao then replied "Well your right Da, I have no problem with that. Just relax until he comes, Sun Jian is meant to come with his son right?"

Da Qiao nodded "Yes his son Sun Ce, I wonder what he looks like"

Xiao quickly replied "I bet he's so handsome"

A loud knock then echoed throughout the house as Da Qiao nervously stood up.

"Good luck, don't be too nervous I will hopefully speak with you later" Xiao quickly left the house via the back door.

Da Qiao straightened her clothes and made sure her hair was in place, as she slowly walked to the door.

As she opened the door her heart pounded knowing that she would in a matter of seconds know the face of the man she is too marry.

As the door slowly swung open the two figures immerged from outside, The rain was falling fast as they both entered into the house.

Da Qiao immediately bowed "Lord Sun Jian I'm sorry to have kept you waiting in the rain"Da Qiao then slowly arose from her bow looking into the eyes of Sun Ce.

Sun Jian looked to his son but as he looked to his son Sun Ce he noticed adifference in his expression like he was lost in a world of his own.

Sun Ce's eyes remained fixated on Da Qiao as Da Qiao looked into his eyes,

Sun Jian smiled noticing the immediate interest the both had for each other."Lady Da Qiao may I introduce my son Sun Ce"

Sun Ce's eyes slowly broke away from Da Qiao he then slowly stepped forward, And bowed. "Lady Da Qiao I heard from many of Wu of your beauty but seeing you in person you are more beautiful than people say"

Da Qiao's cheeks turned a light shade of red as she began to blush."Thankyou, Lord Sun Ce"

Sun Jian bowed once more to Da Qiao and then slowly arose "Come Sun Ce we must leave for we have many matters to attend to, Lady Da Qiao forgive us for our early departure.We will come again tomorrow to discuss the wedding plans"

Da Qiao bowed and then looked to Sun Ce once more still blushing.

Sun Ce approached her slowly and kissed her gently on the cheek, Sun Ce bowed And left the house beside his father.

(Da Qiao's thoughts) : (Sun Ce couldit be that I truly love you just by seeing you with my very own eyes, Could it be I have found the man i'm destined to be with? Is he all I could want? There's something I feel a connection with him, I think i'm falling for him....love at first sight)


	2. A Sisterly moment

A Fated Love

Chapter Two: A sisterly moment

Da Qiao sat down by the window as she saw the raindrops fall; she couldn't help but continuously think of what had just happened.

(Da Qiao's thoughts) : (His eyes they seemed like they had endless memories in them I felt like I could stare into those eyes forever, Are we really meant to be? He will become my Lord and I to become his Lady. My sister will be so happy….Yet something troubles me what if I wake up the next morning and find it's all been a dream?

It can't have been a dream it felt too real, His lips upon my cheek just one look into his eyes I felt like I was lost in an abyss of dreams, my heart connected to his.

Just in those few moments I know I'd do anything for my Lord Sun Ce without any doubt in my heart, I have never felt love before it's such a wonderful feeling….I can't believe I am to marry.)

Da Qiao smiled the blush on her cheeks still remaining from the kiss, as she sat there an hour passed as she still looked out of the window remembering when her eyes met his and the words that he said.

The door slowly creaked open Xiao appeared her footsteps very feint in sound she smiled as she saw her sister.

"Da what news? Are you to be married for sure? Do tell! Is Lord Sun Ce handsome?"

Da Qiao sighed as Xiao felt so much tension as she awaited the response from her sister,

"Xiao he was wonderful more than I ever could have asked for, There was a connection between us. I think I'm in love, Lord Sun Jian apologized for leaving with such haste but they had matters to attend to he said tomorrow he would inform me of the marriage date."

Xiao replied with excitement "Da I can't believe it this is such wonderful news I'm so happy for you my sister. What a fortunate marriage! You're so lucky."

Xiao then paused and bowed her head "Da…..just don't forget me when your married to Lord Sun Ce I would be so upset if I were to ever lose contact we are sisters till the end right?"

Da Qiao looked to her sister concerned "Of course Xiao I would have it no other way, you will always be my sister. I'd never forget you"

Xiao smiled and hugged her sister as a tear slipped down Da Qiao's face.

Xiao then slowly broke away from Da Qiao's embrace "Da it must have been fate for you to meet Lord Sun Ce I can see it as no coincidence, But as if it were destiny a union of fate two lovers who fell for each other at first sight." Xiao sighed "Oh sister how romantic!"

Da Qiao smiled "Well I'm tired now, I think I best get some rest tomorrow's the big day, the day I find out when the marriage is to be held. I think I will have pleasant dreams tonight…well goodnight Xiao"

Da Qiao walked off into the small room where her bed is, her bedroom is not filled with objects of much value as Da and Xiao Qiao did not live a life of wealth, their house is small, with a forest nearby in the outskirts of Wu.

Da Qiao lay on her bed as thoughts of Sun Ce once again crossed her mind, as the minutes passed by Da Qiao's eyes slowly closed as she dosed off to sleep.

Xiao peeped her head round the door to see her sister sleep as she whispered "Goodnight"; she then gently closed the door and walked to her own bedroom.


	3. Morning comes

A Fated Love

Chapter Three: Morning comes

Da Qiao's eyes opened as she awoke to the beauty of the rays of the sun shining into her room, she gave a small yawn and stretched her arms out.

Xiao already awake peeped her head around the door "Good your awake, It's your big day today. Did Lord Sun Jian say when they would arrive?"

Da Qiao shook her head "I'm afraid he did not say when he would arrive, that makes things a little difficult. I guess I'll just have to be prepared quickly in case they come soon."

With that Xiao gave way to Da Qiao as she could see she was in a hurry, Da Qiao looked in her wardrobe and found a dress she kept for special occasions, Accepting that the occasion was suitable enough for the dress she took care in putting it on.

The long sleeves hung from her arms but the cuffs fitted in length, the dress consisted of the colour aquamarine a change from her usual red dresses.

The dress rather long fell down to her ankles letting her small feet show in which she had now placed clogs on.

Da Qiao then repeatedly called out Xiao's name "Xiao, Xiao come I need your opinion"

Xiao quickly entered the room upon hearing the sounds of her name being called.

Da Qiao then said "Xiao what do you think is this dress suitable enough?"

Xiao replied "Of course it's suitable enough it is a special occasion after all."

Da Qiao smiled "Thanks Xiao, well I guess I'm ready" Da Qiao then gently sat on a chair in the main room nervously awaiting the coming of Lord Sun Jian and Sun Ce.

As she waited Da Qiao repeatedly tapped her fingers against the chair in boredom, the house lay quiet apart from the tapping of her fingers and the light footsteps of Xiao walking around the house.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, the nervous Da Qiao quickly stood up and prepared herself mentally, once she felt ready Da Qiao slowly opened the door.

Da Qiao's expression quickly changed as she did not see Sun Ce, Sun Jian immediately saw the frown on her face noticing the disappointment.

Da Qiao bowed in a sign of respect "Lord Sun Jian it is a pleasure to see you again, But may I inquire as to where Lord Sun Ce is?" As she said this she slowly arose from her bow.

Sun Jian quickly replied as he bowed "Lady Da Qiao my son has apologized for not being here to meet with you again, But it he has said to me he will meet you later this evening by the lake in the forest. I will escort you there"

Da Qiao smiled and bowed her head a little "Thankyou Lord Sun Jian" She then walked into the main room as Sun Jian followed behind.

Sun Jian sat on the chair by the window and Da Qiao hurriedly walked off to the kitchen and shortly brought tea through on a tray and placed it on the small table in the center of the room.

Da Qiao sat down pouring out tea for Sun Jian and Sun Jian began to talk of the wedding plans.

Da Qiao listened with great interest as the minutes passed.


	4. A night to remember

A Fated Love

Chapter Four: A night to remember

Sun Jian and Da Qiao continued to talk as the shadows of night set into the house, No longer any rays of sun present Sun Jian stood.

"Lady Da Qiao my son requires your presence now, I will take you there" He held out his hand towards her with a smile.

Da Qiao smiled and nodded, she stood up as she reached for his hand, and they then walked out through the door as he led her to his horse.

Da Qiao looked at the horse not willing to get on and suspecting that she may have to. She sighed and looked up towards Sun Jian "Lord Sun Jian how will we get there?"

He replied "Lady Da Qiao I'm afraid we must take the horse, I didn't bring the carriage and it is too late to send for one"

The moonlight lit up the shadows of night slightly allowing them to see their way, Sun Jian confidently climbed on the horse as he gently helped Da Qiao on the back.

She stumbled slightly uneasy at the thought of having to ride on a horse for the journey, but within a few tries Da Qiao successfully made it up on to the horse.

Sun Jian lightly tapped the horse sending the animal into movement at a slow pace; Da Qiao asked "How long is the journey? Where exactly am I to meet him?" Sun Jian replied "Well the journey is not long but as to where you are to meet him, I cannot say he requests it to be a surprise."

"Alright" Da Qiao replied with a nod.

The horse now turned into a forest, with streaks of moonlight coming through the tree branches.

Flowers lay in bloom in the grass; Da Qiao gazed at the many stars that were in the sky.

The horse immediately came to an abrupt halt as Sun Jian jumped off the horse, "Lady Da Qiao I leave you here, I assure you that you're safe just walk on up ahead and you shall soon see my son. Goodbye Lady Da Qiao it was a pleasure speaking to you."

Sun Jian quickly leapt back on to the horse with great confidence and then rode off at great speed.

Da Qiao nervously walked on feeling a little scared being by herself in a big forest, as she walked on she came to a lake beautiful and sparkling from the moonlight.

She stood hoping to see Sun Ce as she looked at the lake. The minutes passed as footsteps immerged from the sound of the gentle breeze.

As she slowly turned around there stood Sun Ce he smiled and gently placed his hands in hers.

"It's so wonderful to see you again, it's as if I fell in love with you at the first moment I saw you. I hope you feel the same; usually I'm not one to be overcome with feelings like this. I'm not really one for romance yet here I am having arranged this evening here with you. Maybe seeing you made me want to do this."

Da Qiao smiled her cheeks blushing; as her cold hands were held by Sun Ce his hands slowly released hers as he wrapped his arms gently around her waist.

A feeling of Security swept over Da Qiao, they both looked into each others eyes which had in each a reflection of the moon.

Sun Ce's head slowly came nearer to her face as his eyes began to close, Da Qiao's heart pounded this being her first kiss.

Her head also went nearer towards his as their lips touched she began to lift her arms around his neck, the forest remained quiet almost silent apart from the gentle breeze and the trees swaying slightly.

As the minutes passed they began to break away from their kiss, looking into each others eyes happily as a tear slid from Da Qiao's eye.

Sun Ce gently wiped the tear away as he began to hold her in an embrace, her head against his chest as if he never wanted to let her go.

Da Qiao tilted her head up from his chest as she whispered into his ear "I Love You"

He continued to smiled and replied in a whisper "I love you too" as she lay her head back on to his chest.

They stayed there in an embrace feeling as though time was still; Da Qiao and Sun Ce eventually broke away from their embrace as they both lay down on the grassy ground to look at the starry sky.

He slowly and gently stroked her hand and played with her hair as she began to fall asleep beside him. Sun Ce just stared at her watching her sleep, the hours passed as he eventually fell asleep too.


	5. The Proposal and the Rival

A Fated Love

Chapter Five: The Proposal and the Rival

The morning sun rose as the bright rays of sunshine came through the branches giving light to the forest, Da Qiao slowly opened her eyes seeing Sun Ce just staring at her.

She yawned and then said "Lord Sun Ce how long have you been awake for?"

He replied "Not long, and please don't be so formal as to call me lord we are more than strangers."

Da Qiao smiled and nodded "Alright then and you can just call me Da Qiao without the formalities they're not needed right?"

Sun Ce nodded "Right" he paused suddenly realising something of great importance his facial expression changed to one of sadness.

Noticing this Da Qiao said "What is wrong? Have I said something to offend you?"

Sun Ce shook his head and replied "Da Qiao I have to go away for a while to battle, I'm going to miss seeing your beautiful face"

Da Qiao's expression turned to one of concern as she looked at him "Do you really have to go?" He nodded in reply "Don't get me wrong I love battle, the adrenaline rush being able to fight for Wu usually I wouldn't act like this it's just I love you more than battles itself"

He paused a second realising how much his love for Da Qiao had changed him, he never believed that could happen that a man's love for a woman could change a man so much.

He never believed in love at first sight till he saw her.

Sun Ce nodded to himself after considering what he should do next; he then took one of her hands and took a small box out of his pocket with his free hand.

Taking a deep breath he opened the box revealing a small silver ring with a small beautiful and very valuable white diamond. He opened his mouth nervously and began to speak.

"Da Qiao I know we haven't known each other for long, but I feel like I've known you for so long and your beauty has captivated me. I love you more than anything, even more than life itself. I would gladly do anything for you which drew me to the conclusion that I should ask you this one question in hope you'll say yes."

He paused for a minute nervously preparing to say those life changing words, finally ready he asked "Will you marry me?"

Da Qiao looked at him with tears running down her face, tears of happiness yet she felt an uncertainty, that maybe she wasn't as sure she was. She was prepared for this yet it still came as a shock it was as if she never knew.

The minutes passed as Sun Ce began to worry, Da Qiao took a deep breath reassuring herself in thoughts that it was the right thing to do.

Finally managing to reassure herself enough Da Qiao replied "Yes, I will marry you."

He held her in his arms as tears continued to fall from her face, gradually after the moment of excitement they began to walk back to her house as Da Qiao did not like riding on horses much and it was safe to walk all the way now as it was now the light of day.

Once they reached her house Sun Ce held her in his arms one last time before departing for his battle against rebel forces.

He left on the horse he had sent for waving to Da Qiao as his figure slowly faded away into the distance.

Da Qiao walked into the house immediately seeing her eager sister's face Xiao asked with great interest. "So Da what happened? Do tell! Did he ask you the one question of great importance?"

Da Qiao nodded "Yes he did ask me the question, my hand in marriage. I did say yes" She slowly outstretched her hand to show Xiao the ring on her finger.

Xiao gasped "Oh my Da that ring is so beautiful it's fit for a princess. I bet you're happy"

Da Qiao nodded and smiled "Yes of course I'm happy I love him after all" Yet something inside her felt strange like maybe this wasn't the right decision.

Da Qiao's thoughts: (Was it really right to say yes? Do I really love him? I must love him I feel it in my heart, like I would do anything for him. But is this love? I've never been in love so how would I know? It has to be right anyway if my heart does not declare its love for Sun Ce completely without a doubt I can always reject the offer of marriage when he returns. But I'm sure that won't happen.)

Xiao smiled not noticing Da Qiao's doubting "Well Da what happened exactly was it a romantic evening?" Da Qiao blushed a lot at this point.

"He kissed you didn't he!?" Xiao's excitement was unstoppable as she began to jump up and down.

Da Qiao still blushing looked at her with shock "Xiao how did you know that!?" Xiao smiled and giggled girlishly "I could just tell by how much you blushed when I asked about your evening with Lord Sun Ce."

Da Qiao replied "Xiao the kiss it was wonderful, it being my first kiss just made it even more special"

Xiao began to calm down "That's great Da well I suppose I best be off to town, I'm going shopping care to come?"

Da Qiao sat down and said "No thanks Xiao I'd just prefer to stay here, I'm rather tired I went to sleep late last night."

Xiao nodded and waved to her as she left the house through the front door.

Da Qiao remembered the events of last night and how wonderful it was, the minutes passed as her eyes slowly closed as she fell of to sleep in the chair with her head resting on a small cushion.

Meanwhile in the kingdom of Wei

"Damn you wretched traitor, you were seen in Wu by my spies! Don't lie to me the evidence is plentiful to suggest you were defecting to the forces of Lord Sun Jian."

Cao Cao shouted angrily at the officer that lay at his feet.

The officer replied "Oh please, my lord have mercy I was there for your benefit, I was trying to trick Lord Sun Jian into thinking I defected and then I would betray them and give information to you. I would never betray you and the kingdom of Wei"

Cao Cao looked at him with great distrust "I will spare your life if you have any valuable information that can aid me in any way"

The Officer with a terrified look on his face began to search his mind for any bits of information picked up in Wu, suddenly finding the only piece of information there was he stood up and took a deep breath.

"My Lord Cao Cao this information may not aid you in war but maybe in future prospects, I hear you need a wife, One of great beauty a woman who can stand by your side and give birth to a son so that he may continue the Kingdom of Wei in it's glory.

I have seen this woman my Lord her name Lady Da Qiao of Wu, She is of such heavenly beauty all of Wu is captured by such beauty.

Lord Cao Cao if you could try and get her to fall in love with you then indeed she would be secured as a wife.

Just think about it you would be Lord Cao Cao with the woman of such great beauty as his wife all men would envy you."

Cao Cao sat on his throne with his hand on his chin looking at the terrified officer. "You have intrigued me I shall consider it for now you must leave me traitor"

With that Cao Cao clicked his finger and called out to the empty hall "Take him away" From the shadows guards immerged and quickly dragged him away.

The terrified officer shouted out plea's of mercy as his body was quickly dragged away, Cao Cao sat there thinking about the traitorous officers words.

Footsteps came closer and closer to the hall as a figure within the shadows immerged into Cao Cao's view, it was Cao Cao's most esteemed strategist Sima Yi. "My Lord Cao Cao does something trouble you?"

Cao Cao replied "Well the traitor told me of this great beauty in Wu Lady Da Qiao, It is true I am looking for a wife. Some woman of great beauty to marry and give birth to my son, my other son is useless to carry on the kingdom.

Do you think I should pursue this and see Lady Da Qiao as a possible wife?"

Sima Yi waved his fan up and down "Well my lord it would be of great advantage, you my Lord would be taking something from Wu by marrying Lady Da Qiao, If she gave birth to a son then you would have a certain heir to the throne of Wei someone who you could have full faith in not like your son Cao Pi,

He does not have much leadership within him he is too soft that way.

I would advise you my Lord to pursue Lady Da Qiao in hopes of making her your wife kidnap her if you must once you have, try to make her feel love for you. Once so then Wu shall not challenge us knowing the Lady loves you, they will be soft not wanting to attack you as it would cause great distress for Lady Da Qiao and maybe even death. Wu would be in mourning if that were to happen. If the lady refuses still then forcefully marry her in any case you always get what you want"

Sima Yi evilly laughed a force of habit that happened each time a cunning plan was made.

Cao Cao nodded "Then it is agreed I leave for Wu now I must find a disguise though, I will need my bodyguards disguised too. They are needed to help me capture the Lady in bringing her back to Wei."

The bodyguards appeared dressed as soldiers of Wu they walked out of the palace and waited outside by the horses.

A few minutes later Cao Cao appeared dressed also in a Wu soldiers uniform he confidently climbed on his horse with the bodyguards getting on there's as they set out for Wu, Sima Yi seeing them off.


	6. Stealing the Beauty of Wu

A Fated Love

Chapter Six: Stealing the Beauty of Wu

Da Qiao awoke after a few hours of sleeping she stood up and began looking around to see if Xiao was back.

The few minutes passed as Da Qiao realised that she was still out shopping; she grabbed a small basket and walked out the front door to collect flowers.

She walked for an hour till she got to a large hill with many flowers growing on it; she sat down and began gently removing each flower from the ground.

The wind became stronger causing her hair to fall out of the clip that held it; this revealed the true length of her hair. Her long black hair reached to her knees, as she continued to pick flowers three men approached.

Dressed in the coloured uniform of Wu, as they approached closer she stood up and began to speak. "Excuse me, what brings you three here? No soldiers ever come here for they have no reason to."

The three men looked at her; one stepped forward and replied "Are you Lady Da Qiao of Wu?"

Da Qiao nodded and then with great haste the men grabbed her one holding their hand over her mouth, and the other taking some strange herbs forcing her to breathe in their essence through her nose.

Da Qiao tried to scream but the essence of the herbs took hold of her as she slowly went unconscious one of the men lifted her up into his arms as they quickly walked off heading out of Wu.

The basket lay there on the hill slowly rocking in the wind.

Xiao arrived back home calling out "Da where are you?" the house lay silent with no reply from her sister.

Xiao worriedly walked out the front door looking for Da Qiao as she called out her name continuously.

An hour passed as she continued to walk on arriving at the hill of flowers, looking around her attention was immediately drawn to the basket rocking in the wind.

She gasped as she recognised it to be Da Qiao's tears fell down her face as she realised what could have happened to her.

She then ran with great haste for the main City in Wu in hopes of seeing an official or an officer who could help her.


End file.
